Just a Dream
by Saunders2
Summary: Love is always the downfall, even for this enduring couple. Chloe can't believe a thing she sees. Thiss can't possibly be her reality... can it?- My first fic and I have updated it, better grammar, spelling, all that crap. Please read!


**alright, so this a songfic for Derek and Chloe. Using "just a dream" by Carrie.**

**Disclaimer:**

**_phone rings_**

**me: hello?**

**Personage: hi Kelley. Just wondering how life's been, and a few questions on Derek and Chloe.**

**Me: umm...okay.W-what do you wa-want t-to kn-know?**

**Personage: you aren't Kelley, are you?**

**Me: umm...**

**personage: i want the owner of the darkest powers trilogy, not a wannabe.**

_**hangs up**_

**Me: well that wasn't weird at all... *small voice* and so what if I don't own Derek or Chloe or the rest of them.**

* * *

_it was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen. All dressed in white, going to the church that night._

Chloe was all dressed up. And confused. Tori, Simon, and Aunt Lauren had been strange all week. They had made last minute changes to the plans, changing the colors to black and white, the time to 6:30 and the after party to 8. They had made sure everything was ready and secure while giving Chloe funny looks. She even caught Simon sobbing in the bathroom after Chloe mentioned Derek coming home in a few weeks. It was weird, and strange, and so absolutely abnormal that it still had Chloe thinking about it as she drove to the chapel.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Six pence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue._

Chloe's silver flats sat in the seat beside her, along with the blue bracelet. The six pennies were rattling in her left flat and the borrowed diamond earrings and necklace were cold against her bare skin.

And, the most important thing of all, Derek's letters sat in the cup holder. She stroked the box in which they were contained. So soon, so soon...

_and when the church doors opened up wide, she pulled her veil down, trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it!_

Parking the prius at the sidewalk, Chloe pulled on her flats and the blue bracelet. Pulling down the silky veil, she exited the car and quickly climbed the steps, the letters clutched to her chest.

Tori gave her a half hearted smile when she reached the looming doors.

"Are you ready?" Tori asked.

"Of course!" Chloe responded enthusiastically. Tori sighed.

"Okay then," this confused Chloe and she continued to puzzle over it as Tori pushed the chapel doors open. And what Chloe saw snapped her heart in two.

"No." She murmured. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry" Tori whispered, as she walked back to her. Chloe was now glad, though she barely felt it through the pain, that Tori had used waterproof makeup as she felt the tears stream down her face.

"No." Chloe said one last time as Tori placed a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Slowly, Chloe walked inside with Tori alongside her, but she stopped at the beginning of the aisle.

_she heard the trumpets, from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands._

As trumpets sounded, Chloe looked over to see a military band playing a sad tune. _ That would explain why they wouldn't tell me who or what was playing the music, _Chloe thought mournfully. And as she began to recognize the faces in the crowd, the music, realization, and horror-struck her square in the chest.

And she began to walk. And as she did, the flowers began to slip, until they fell on the ground. More dead then alive. And Chloe kept walking.

_"Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breath! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying, 'he's not coming home now.' Why is this happening me? This is just a Dream."_

Tears streaming down her face, over and over, Chloe murmured, "This is just a dream. This is just a dream."

But in her mind, she screamed at Derek. Asking: why did you leave me? Why did you go! I was hoping on a forever! Baby, why did you do this to me?

"Chloe, he's not coming home." Tori said as she took her place in the front row.

Chloe kept walking, heading towards the front. As she reached it, she glided one hand along the coffin. She looked behind her at the people who had all known, all known it was over.

Turning back, Chloe stared at the peaceful face of Derek Souza. His black hair was cut so that you could see his eyes. He's green emerald eyes that were hidden from the world.

* * *

The ceremony began and ended. Chloe was numb. Everyone had left. No one was here. No one except her and her once upon a time, soon to be husband. She looked at him, he was so peaceful.

Kissing his forehead, Chloe murmured against his cold skin, "Derek? Why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, but now? I'll never know."

A single tear landed on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." A soft voice murmured. "I love you Chloe. But you know the rules."

Chloe spun around just in time to see Derek, his ghost, disappear. His green eyes, so full of pain.

"I love you, too. Derek." Chloe did know the rules, she just wished it wasn't so. Turning back to her love of her life, she leaned over and pressed one last kiss to his lips. They were cool, and they held no life. The exact opposite of the once vibrant Derek she knew.

Pulling away, Chloe walked away. But she couldn't help one last glance over her shoulder and one final whisper of truth:

"I love you."

* * *

Chloe shot up in bed just as I raced in. Her breathing was ragged and painful. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at me and when her blue meet my green, she grabbed me and kissed me. I was so surprised. I mean, didn't she like Simon?

Her lips were desperate and her hands clutched at my shoulders, like she was afraid i would leave, or disappear.

Pulling away, Chloe gasped for air. I stared blankly at her.

"Your alive." Chloe murmured, her blue eyes searching my face. And when she met my eyes again, she let out a sigh of relief before reaching out and hugging me. "It was just a dream." She whispered.

I pulled away. "Chloe, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and a tear made its way down her cheek as she looked at me again.

"Better." She whispered quietly.

I took a deep breath before asking, "then why did you kiss me?"

Her eyes widened slightly and another tear fell. "I had to make sure you were actually here."

"And kissing me was your only option?" I rumbled, surprised. She looked down and released me from her death grip on my shoulders. Then she tensed her shoulders, lifted her gaze to mine and what i saw there took me completely by surprise. Love.

"It was my first thought, my first option, and my last action." She whispered quietly, before leaning in and capturing my lips again.

Her kiss was softer this time and her hands slid around my neck, pulling me towards her. I slipped my arms around her waist and matched her lips, molding them together.

Chloe relaxed and leaned, deepening the kiss. But she then moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "on second thought, my last doing was saying _i love you_."

She leaned back and stared at me. "I love you, Derek Souza."

And that kick started my brain.

"Chloe, what about Simon?"

"Simon says be selfish." A voice behind me said, making me flinch. Turning, i saw Simon, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom. His eyes were soft and they seemed sad, but happy and full of pride as well. "She loves you, Derek. have you nothing to say back to her?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Chloe, her eyes wide, staring at Simon. Her eyes were full of guilt, but her mouth was hiding a smile.

"Go on Derek. Say the three words I know you have been holding back since the beginning. Do it Derek." And Simon walked away.

Chloe sighed behind me. I turned around as soon as Simon closed the door and kissed her back.

Chloe gasped before responding to my call. She ran her fingers in my hair, and i had to struggle to keep back a moan. I pulled Chloe towards me and whispered in her ear, "Chloe Saunders, thank you for making my dream come true. But what was the original reason I came in here for?" I looked at her blue eyes and saw a flash of pain run through them.

"Y-you, i-i... we w-were g-g-getting m-mar-. We were en-en-engaged and, no-nobody said anything. They didn't t-tell me a-anything! And w-when i g-got th-there, it... you... there was an ebony c-c-c-" tears streamed down her face as she stuttered out her dream.

"Breathe Chloe," I murmured. Her voice broke once or twice as she softly told me what happened.

"It was two weeks after the day i had turned eighteen. I was all dressed in white, going to the church that night. I had your box of letters in the passenger seat. Six pence in a shoe. Something borrowed and something blue."

_"and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down, trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it! She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand! Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know! I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everbody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! This is just a Dream!"_

I turned around to see Tori flipping a phone closed.

"Just a Dream, by Carrie Underwood. Maybe your having music regulated dreams, Chlo." And with that, she turned and walked back to her room. I turned back around to see Chloe blankly staring at the wall with tears running silently down her face.

The springs of the bed groaned in protest as I sat on the bed beside Chloe. I pulled her onto my lap and held her there while she silently cried herself to sleep. And I was still there when Dr. Fellows came in and screamed at me for sleeping her niece... but that is a different story.

* * *

**So, that is the closing to my first Darkest Powers fanfic. Not my best, I will ****admit that, but it was fairly good if I do say so myself. And i recommend listening to "Just a Dream" by Carrie. It's a good song, but very sad. I like it, ****though it makes me cry every time. Anyways:**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


End file.
